Julia
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Julia| jname=フミコ| tmname=Fumiko| image=Julia.png | size=155px | caption= Julia in her home in | hometown=Sunyshore City| region=Sinnoh| game=yes | generation= | games= | gender=Female | relatives=Unnamed husband }} Julia (Japanese: フミコ Fumiko) is a woman residing in a house in the northeastern corner of Sunyshore City. She hands out Ribbons when the talks to her on different days. The Ribbons she hands out differ according to her mood, which changes depending on the day of the week. Quotes *When first talked to: :"Oh, hello. You're quite the nifty . My husband is a , and he's off working somewhere far away. I long for the day he comes back to me. All that waiting gets to be very boring every day, though... I know! How about you visit me and tell me stories every so often?" *If talked to again: :"Starting tomorrow, please visit and tell me stories about your travels." *Depending on the day of the week: :*Monday: ::"Today is Monday! It's time to get going on a brand-new week. Is there a story that might help me perk up? Maybe a story about getting splashed with water..." ::"Easy chat system splashed with water... ... That sounds refreshing! It's made me feel awake!" :*Tuesday: ::"Today is Tuesday! The first date I went on with my husband was on Tuesday, too. I remember my heart thumping like I was scared, and I guess I was. Do you know any story that would scare me like that? Like something that jumps out from hiding?" ::"One mean that bursts out from a closet? ... Yikes! That would be scary!" :*Wednesday: ::"Sigh... I gained a little weight... This dress that my husband bought for me is too tight now... This makes me feel sad... Misery does love company. Something that would make me cry?" ::"A tearful ... ... Sniffle... That is so sad... I feel desolate, even!" :*Thursday: ::"It's Thursday already? I lost track of time! My favorite magazine comes out today. I'd better go buy it quick! Do you know a story about being absentminded? Like getting your shoes backward?" ::"The had shoes on the wrong feet? ... Ahahaha! That is so silly! How is it possible to be that absentminded?" :*Friday: ::"Today is Friday! My meager cooking repertoire is about to run out! Do you know a story that would help me get my thoughts in order? Like a story about numbers adding up perfectly?" ::"You went shopping and paid 777 including tax? That is a nice number to ring up. It just has a good look to it. It's sure helped me clear my head!" :*Saturday: ::"Yawn... Today's Saturday... I'm feeling lazy and sleepy... I wish I had a pillow... But what kind of a pillow?" ::" snuggle pillow... ... It... It surprisingly may give me a good night's sleep! I wonder if I can buy one somewhere." :*Sunday: ::"Oh, hello! You're on your adventure even though it's Sunday! When I was younger, I remember that every day was like an adventure. It was always fun. I loved the people around me... I was happy. Oh, but I'm happy now, too. I love my life with my husband. It's just a different kind of happy. So, what makes you happy?" ::"You love ? ... Ufufu... That says something about you. It puts a smile on my face!" :"Thank you! Please give this to your Pokémon." :"Please tell me another story tomorrow." *If no word is entered: :"Oh... You couldn't think up anything?" *If the Pokémon first in the party already has the Ribbon for the current day of the week: :"Hello! Oh, this is the I gave a Ribbon to before. I've got lots of Ribbons--you should bring other Pokémon." Ribbons The she hands out, in order by day given, are as follows: In , each of the Ribbons are given out on the same days by the Week Siblings on the second and subsequent times the player visits them. In , they are instead given out on the same days by a s in each of the hotels. In , it is instead given out by the Ribbon Belle in . Sprites Names Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters de:Sonnewik#Monas Haus it:Giulietta ja:フミコ zh:文子